Safe and Sound
by Scheilla Exupery Andrade
Summary: "Você é jovem, Malfoy. Tem muito o que aprender ainda."


.

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

_ Don't you dare look out your window  
__Darling, everything's on fire  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on  
__Hold onto this lullaby  
__Even when the music's gone_

Haviam explosões por todos os lados. Jatos de luz verde cortavam a escuridão da noite, feitiços silenciosos e mortais. A guerra havia começado, e Hogwarts já não era mais a mesma. O salão principal servia de enfermaria, onde também eram depositados os _corpos_, e o clima ali não era menos pesado que fora de tais paredes; a torre da Grifinória já não mais existia, assim como a maior parte das torres do castelo; as escadas já não mais se moviam, e as pinturas nas paredes passaram a ser meras molduras vazias.

Assim como Hermione, que corria escada abaixo, o coração a ponto de parar. Desviou de um feitiço, que atingiu uma armadura próxima, e continuou seu caminho. Rony fora juntar-se à família, que a esta hora lamentava a morte de um dos gêmeos Weasley, e Harry havia seguido para a Floresta Proibida. Iria encontrar-se com Lord Voldemort.

Enquanto isso, a jovem bruxa rumava para o campo de batalha. Na verdade, fingia seguir para tal lugar, mas seguia sorrateiramente seu amigo. Afinal, o que mais poderia fazer? Perder-se em pensamentos e fantasias sobre o beijo que acabara de trocar com o ruivo? Não, ela não era dessas. Queria apenas que essa maldição acabasse logo, nem que para isso tivesse que estuporar cem, ou destruir a escola que mais lhe era importante. O preço que se paga, às vezes, é alto demais.

Pisou no gramado que outrora fora verde, e que agora fazia parte da paisagem monocromática — engraçado, mas parece que até mesmo a natureza entrava em luto.

"_Reducto_," ouviu uma voz masculina gritar. Mal murmurou uma proteção e já deixava seu oponente desacordado no chão. Reconheceu-o como um funcionário do Ministério que estava presente na sala de audiências no dia em que roubaram o colar de Umbridge. "Menos um," pensou antes de andar mais alguns passos, rumando para a cabana de Hagrid.

Percebeu ter sido uma péssima escolha não ter permanecido no castelo qual não foi a tristeza que lhe invadiu ao ver a casa do amigo grandalhão ao chão, as grandes pedras da parede espalhadas pelo canteiro das abóboras, Canino vasculhando os entulhos, procurando algo que não sabia dizer o que era. Mas, ao menos, sabia que Hagrid não estava embaixo dos escombros: viu-o seguir para a Floresta Proibida assim que chegaram à escola naquela noite.

E foi analisando a cena que não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou. Deu-se conta de sua companhia apenas quando esta tocou-lhe os ombros. Varinha em punhos, apontada para a face da pessoa escondida sob uma capa preta, típica dos Comensais, sinalizou para que esta abaixasse o pano.

"Narcisa Malfoy?" indagou surpresa ao ver que esta encontrava-se desarmada, mas continuou apontando sua varinha para a mulher. Incrivelmente, ela não dirigiu-lhe palavras ofensivas, nem ao menos olhou-a com desprezo.

"Você viu meu filho?" implorou, quase suplicante, por tal informação. Era apenas uma mãe desesperada, mas Hermione não podia baixar a guarda, afinal estavam em guerra. "Você viu meu Draco?" tentou novamente e, recebendo uma negação da jovem, foi de joelhos ao chão. As lágrimas que esta derramava molhavam não somente seu rosto, mas também sua alma. Estava derrotada.

"Me prometa," começou, levantando seu olhar para a sabe-tudo de Hogwarts. "Me prometa que irá cuidar do meu filho."

Esperava qualquer coisa vinda da mulher, mas nunca isso. Nunca, em seus mais profundos devaneios, sequer imaginou que uma Malfoy se humilharia a ponto de pedir favores a uma nascida trouxa. Não sabia o que dizer, então proferiu as primeiras palavras que lhe vieram à mente.

"Acho que ele não gostaria muito disso," tentou sorrir, mas seu rosto contorceu-se involuntariamente numa expressão de nojo ao pensar em tal absurdo. Ela, Hermione Granger, tomando conta de Draco Malfoy? Não, isso _nunca_ daria certo.

"Ele não precisa saber," disse a loira, no que segurou as mãos de Hermione, que já as havia abaixado — aquela mulher não _poderia_ apresentar perigo algum. "Por favor," foi o golpe de misericórdia. A mulher de Lucius Malfoy não proferiria tais palavras a ninguém, de maneira alguma, a não ser que estivesse em completo desespero.

"E por que eu faria isso?" argumentou, afinal não ajudaria um Comensal a não ser que tivesse um bom motivo. E que esse motivo fosse forte o bastante para prometer o que estava prestes a prometer.

"Por uma aliada," respondeu simplesmente, virando-se para olhar o local onde há pouco Harry Potter havia estado. "Seria bom ter alguém para ajudá-lo lá, não?" disse, mais calma que minutos atrás.

E Hermione não conseguira ferir a mulher. Sabia que Harry não sairia vivo dessa, e também que ninguém, em sã consciência, trocaria favores com inimigo. Mas precisava acreditar, era sua última esperança, seu último plano.

Depois de trocarem um aceno positivo com a cabeça, Narcisa seguiu para a Floresta, e Hermione ficou paralisada onde estava, olhando a mulher sumir nas sombras das árvores. Alguns poucos minutos depois ouviu um barulho: parecia que todos os centauros estavam a correr, e talvez fosse isso mesmo, mas não resistiu e aproximou-se para tentar ver algo, o que era praticamente impossível na escuridão que as árvores formavam. Não viu centauros, muito menos a causa do estrondo, mas distinguiu uma sombra se movendo pela orla da Floresta Proibida.

"Um Comensal," relacionou de imediato, e não pensou duas vezes antes de segui-lo. Ele contornava as árvores, desviava de galhos e pedras espalhados pelo chão, mas andava devagar, e Hermione conseguia até ouvir sua respiração descompassada, acelerada. "Deve estar ferido," concluiu. "Bom para mim."

E foi absorta em seus pensamentos que viu o desconhecido entrar em uma caverna ou, melhor dizendo, uma pequena abertura em uma rocha. Quando este sentou-se no chão, agarrando seu abdômen ao realizar a ação, Hermione segurou sua varinha com mais força, já apontada para o sujeito, e aproximou-se lentamente.

Mas aqueles olhos acinzentados, assustados quando encararam a bruxa à frente, não lhe eram estranhos.

"Malfoy?" perguntou, no que o garoto ergueu o braço livre e puxou o capuz para trás.

"Vá em frente, Granger." disse Draco, seco, com o medo transpassado em sua face mas a voz arrogante de costume. "O que está esperando?" continuou.

Hermione tinha tudo o que queria. Estava acima de Draco Malfoy, sentia-se superior a ele, e poderia finalmente mostrar que era tão bruxa quanto aquele mauricinho. No entanto, não conseguia mexer um músculo sequer. A razão? Na verdade, eram duas: primeiramente, o menino estava desarmado, e era provável que tivesse sido atingido por um feitiço, pois permanecia com o braço direito pressionando o abdômen, vez ou outra deixando escapar uma careta de dor; em segundo lugar, havia a promessa, e embora soubesse que Narcisa poderia não cumprir com sua parte no combinado, Hermione não conseguia deixar de ser racional, nem mesmo em momentos como esse.

"Que feitiço te atingiu?" perguntou ao sonserino, ainda apontando sua varinha para o mesmo.

"Por que quer saber? Acaba logo com isso, Granger." Era uma ordem. Tudo o que vinha do loiro era uma ordem, afinal estava acostumado com tal papel. E nem mesmo encontrando-se na situação em que estava, rendido por uma nascida trouxa, deixava seu orgulho de lado. Não, não era coragem, e sim uma teimosia que negava-se a abandoná-lo. Mas Hermione continuava parada, em silêncio, segurando-se ao máximo para não começar a discutir com o menino naquele momento totalmente inoportuno.

"_Por que tinha de me encontrar justamente com o Malfoy? E por que fui meter-me nessa roubada de promessa?_" ela não mexia-se, nem desviava o olhar, apenas encarava o bruxo à sua frente enquanto travava uma batalha interior. Era como se tivesse cuidando de Draco, como se não atacá-lo fosse uma maneira de não sentir sua consciência pesar.

"Eu não sei," sussurrou Draco, soltando um gemido de dor logo em seguida. Deve ter percebido que Hermione tentava assimilar a frase que acabara de proferir, pois completou com um "O feitiço, eu não sei."

A jovem abaixou a varinha e guardou-a no bolso da calça. Teria rido da cara de susto do Malfoy ao aproximar-se dele se não fosse o clima pesado que pairava no ar. Afinal, estavam em guerra.

"Deixe-me ver," pediu ao agachar-se ao lado de Draco.

"Não ouse encostar em mim! Não quero ser contaminado por seu sangue sujo," cuspiu as palavras, encostando-se ainda mais à rocha atrás de si.

"Você quer deixar de ser esse filhinho-de-papai idiota por um segundo e me deixar ajudar?" gritou Hermione e, depois de respirar fundo, um pouco mais calma, completou: "Você não tem escolha."

Foi relutante que Draco largou o braço direito ao lado do corpo, fechando os olhos numa tentativa de tornar aquilo menos _humilhante_. Sentiu Hermione afastar sua jaqueta e abrir sua camisa, passando um dedo ao redor da marca roxo-esverdeada que crescia lentamente. Abriu os olhos quando não sentiu mais o calor do corpo da grifinória ao seu lado, e achou-a remexendo uma pequena bolsa um pouco à frente. Pareceu ter achado o que procurava, pois analisou o pequeno frasco que continha nas mãos e voltou para perto do loiro, sentando-se ao lado deste.

"Beba isso," disse Hermione, entregando o recipiente de vidro nas mãos de Draco, que preferiu não ler a etiqueta. Qualquer que fosse aquela poção, era _melhor que nada._

Após ter bebido o líquido, Malfoy sentiu a dor amenizar aos poucos, e a mancha em sua barriga quase sumiu. Mas foi somente quando o silêncio parecia o consumir que iniciou uma conversa.

"Por que está me ajudando?"

Ela poderia ter falado da promessa, ter contado tudo o que se passou entre ela e Narcisa, e acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Afinal, Draco já estava melhor. Ela cumprira sua promessa. Mas sabia que a mãe do menino ao seu lado não se referia apenas àquele dia, e sim ao resto da vida. Ela achava que não sairia viva.

"Às vezes precisamos engolir um orgulho bobo para enxergar o que está na nossa cara," disse Hermione, e virou-se para encarar os olhos cinzentos que tentavam entender o sentido da frase proferida. "Você é jovem, Malfoy. Tem muito o que aprender ainda." Ela olhou para o céu escuro, sem nenhuma nuvem e nenhuma estrela. "Você tem salvação," riu do que disse, e ao olhar novamente para Draco viu o quão verdadeiras eram suas palavras.

Não esperava a amizade do loiro, nem ao menos um agradecimento, e não os teve. Não ali, naquele momento, naquele dia. _Um passo de cada vez_. Mas sabia que, de algum modo, essa breve conversa surtiria efeito.

Um clarão verde iluminou a floresta, e os dois jovens levantaram-se num pulo. Draco já havia começado a andar em direção à Floresta quando sentiu seu braço direito ser segurado.

"Quem quer que tenha recebido a maldição, já não podemos fazer nada para ajudar," disse a garota, embora também estivesse segurando-se para não correr à procura do amigo.

"Meus _pais_ estão lá," o loiro estava desesperado, mas não tentou soltar-se de Hermione. Sabia, de certo modo, que ela estava certa.

"Vamos para o castelo, é o melhor que podemos fazer por hora," ela disse já puxando-o na direção oposta à que ele desejava ir. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos, sua mente cogitando cada hipótese sobre o que teria acontecido com Harry, que não reparou que ainda agarrava o braço de Draco, agora andando ao lado dele, como se tivessem _de mãos dadas_.

"Granger," sussurrou o menino, olhando para o lugar onde seus corpos se ligavam.

Ela deve ter percebido, pois largou o pulso do garoto no mesmo instante. Já ia recomeçar a andar quando, ironicamente ou não, Draco segurou-lhe o braço, fazendo-a virar-se para encará-lo.

"Granger," ele disse novamente, olhando para baixo numa tentativa de reunir a coragem necessária para falar o que formigava em sua garganta, mas o que saiu foi algo totalmente contrário, embora verdadeiro. "É melhor você ir na frente, afinal eu sou..."

A frase morreu no ar, justamente no instante em que ele ousou olhar Hermione nos olhos. Não que fossem bonitos ou especiais, nem conseguia ver nada neles além do reflexo da luz vinda da Lua, mas ninguém nunca havia se atrevido a encará-lo com tanta intensidade. E ficaram encarando-se ali, parados, por um bom tempo, o suficiente para perceberem que estavam perto demais. E ela sim, ela podia dizer que havia se perdido tamanha beleza dos olhos do loiro e, mesmo depois de analisá-los bem, não sabia dizer se eram cinzas ou azuis.

"...um Malfoy, sangue-puro, descendente de uma das mais antigas e tradicionais famílias da sociedade bruxa, e eu não passo de uma nascida trouxa que estuda demais para tentar compensar tal fato," ela completou a fala de Draco. "Uma sangue-ruim," murmurou abaixando a cabeça, virando-se para olhar o castelo. "Tem razão." E, mesmo parecendo forte, por dentro ela não pensava em outra coisa a não ser que aquela conversa, aqueles poucos minutos de convivência não haviam servido pra nada.

Hermione já havia dado alguns passos, afastando-se de um Draco que parecia petrificado, e segurava as lágrimas que embaçavam sua visão. Como nos filmes trouxas que costumava ver com seus pais nas férias, tudo o que aconteceu a seguir foi demasiado rápido e estranho para tentar explicar.

Ouviu o barulho de passos esmagando a grama atrás de si, estavam correndo, e só teve tempo de fechar os olhos antes de entregar-se ao beijo que Draco lhe roubara. Seu estômago parecia revirar-se e cada contato com a pele do menino parecia fazer cada pêlo de seu corpo arrepiar. Não importava se ela era Hermione Granger e ele, Draco Malfoy. Naquele momento eram apenas dois jovens machucados demais pela guerra que se passava e confusos em relação aos seus sentimentos.

Não era nada parecido com o beijo de Rony, mas não tinha como colocar em palavras o que diferia-os. Não saberia dizer, também, o que levou ambos a agirem de tal maneira, mas foi estranhamente _bom_.

"Obrigada," disse Draco, e ela sentiu o abraço dele apertar não somente seu corpo, mas também seu coração.

Se ela queria esquecê-lo? Não. E mesmo que quisesse não poderia, afinal tinha uma promessa a cumprir. Mas ele não precisava saber.

_ Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
_

* * *

**Música:** Safe and Sound - _Taylor Swift_


End file.
